Living For Myself
by XxTokyo ButterflyxX
Summary: Sequel to 'Love me if you must' Sakura joins the Atatsuki and gets a mission to slaughter Orochimaru. But what she doesn't know is Sasuke returned to Orochimaru. SasuSaku! and ItacOC
1. Chapter 1

Living for myself 1.

Itachi: -groans- "My head hurts!"

Me: "Errrr…. You had too much to drink?"

Itachi: "I remember flying out a window."

Me: "Don't be ridicules!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto name or show.

Katsuya is me!!!

This story is a sequel to 'Love me if you must.'

Summary: It's been 3 years since sakura fled konoha. She's in the Atatsuki along with new members. But is she fulfilling her purpose of leaving konoha- To live for her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sakura. The master wants you."

Sakura used the backs of her hands to rub her eyes. She just woke up to someone calling her.

"Coming!"

Frantically brushing her hair and changing from black pyjamas into a red short sleeved button up top and a black flare skirt. She grabbed the hanging black robe with red clouds and slung it over her shoulder. When she walked out of her door she saw Katsuya walking out of her room.

"Ohayo Sakura!"

"Ohayo Katsuya!"

Katsuya was Sakura's best friend in the Atatsuki and she is currently in a relationship with the Atatsuki leader: Itachi Uchiha.

No one knows about their relationship apart from Sakura when Katsuya told her.

The two friends jumped from the front of their doors into a fight.

Both of them threw kunais and kicks and punches.

"Not bad Katsuya! You are improving."

"Yeah Sakura! You too."

"Ha you must have gotten better because of those 'lessons' you have with Itachi."

"Shut up Forehead girl!"

Katsuya punched at Sakura. Sakura dodged and aimed a kick at Katsuya's stomach. Katsuya grabbed Sakura's foot and swung her towards the pond. Sakura flipped in mid air and landed on her feet on top of the water.

"Ok! Peace! I got to go meet Itachi now."

"You got called too?"

"Yeah, you too?"

"Lets go! Itachi doesn't like people to keep him waiting."

The two friends raced to the base.

"Itachi!"

"You are late."

Katsuya raced up and hugged Itachi. Sakura could just make out a blush of Itachi's cheeks. She giggled at the thought of her cold hearted leader being shy. She got a picture of Sasuke getting all embarrassed when Kakashi-sensei wanted him to study the icha icha paradise book.

Sakura suddenly froze.

_Sakura's thoughts:_

_I don't believe it! Where had that picture come from? I swore to myself to forget that traitor and live a new life. Can it be that I still possibly like him? No way I ran away to avoid him and I will NEVER like a guy like him again!_

Sakura snapped back from her thoughts. Itachi led Katsuya and Sakura into a dark chamber for a mission briefing.

"You are to alienate Orochimaru's base and destroy it. No matter whom you find in the base you must kill them all. You are to destroy the base within a week's time and stop the body transfer ritual."

"So you just want us to slaughter Orochimaru and his slaves?"

"Yes."

"Consider it done! He was always a creep anyway."

"You will leave tomorrow 7am."

"Anything else?"

"Nope. Short sharp and simple."

The two girls raced home again and got dressed into training outfits.

Sakura was wearing black shorts with a red A and red muscle back.

Katsuya was wearing red shorts with a black A and a black muscle back.

They practiced their throwing techniques and aim on a near by tree. A white circle was drawn on the tree and they both aim for that circle. They hung of high branches in the tree and doing pull ups hanging down from them. They finished with a quick run around the forest and went back to their rooms.

Sakura was lying on the bed.

_Sakura's thoughts:_

_Hmmmm I have a new mission tomorrow and its going to be annoying with Orochimaru as a target. Hahahaha Sasuke falling head first into a pond! O.o where did that come from? Hm……I must be getting tired I should sleep now instead of trying to sleep through Kisame's drunk raid._

And with that Sakura fell asleep.

Katsuya jumped onto her bed. She was sweating because she just finished training with Sakura. She saw the way Itachi blushed today and it made her feel sad to leave for the mission tomorrow.

_**Katsuya's thoughts:**_

**_Hmmm… Sakura is getting stronger but she needs to have someone who she can truly open up to. Even though Itachi is a bit old for me I don't mind but Sakura never really opens up to anyone. Its like she is a butterfly in a jar. Sooner or later she will die!_**

_**Why did Itachi send me on such a long mission when he knows I would be likely to be unhappy about it. He's so insensitive sometimes! Sometimes I wonder why I love him. Hahaha I still remember when I first joined the Atatsuki. It wasn't a very happy memory.**_

_Flashback_

_A black haired girl slashed at the dark man using every ounce of energy she had left._

"_You! You murderer!!!"_

_The girl fuelled her angry into her attacks._

"_I swear I will kill you!"_

"_Still lacking young girl."_

"_Shut up!"_

_She kept hitting at the man but she was slowing down bit by bit._

_The dark man grabbed her arm and pinned her down with a kunai in her shoulder._

_The girl screamed in pain and tried to fight the man off. She desperately flapped her arms and legs around trying to get the man off her. _

"_I didn't kill her."_

_The girl blinked in disbelieve._

"_I saw you hold a kunai to her throat!"_

"_WELL YOU SAW WRONG!"_

_The girl looked frightened and froze her body completely and stared at the man who had just yelled at her to believe him._

"_I was trying to save her and I just happened to have my kunai poised at her."_

_The girl looked emotionless at the man._

"_Y-You………didn't…………kill………her…………"_

_The girl fainted from exhaustion._

_The man looked at the tired girl. She carried her bridal style and headed further into the forest._

_When the girl woke up she found herself in a small single bed. Suddenly the man that she had been fighting emerged from the door. He was carrying a small bowl of steaming rice and put it on a table next to her. He gestured at the bowl of rice and she carefully ate a mouthful and continued eating the rest._

"_My name is Itachi Uchiha. I'm from the Atatsuki."_

_End flashback_

Katsuya remembered how Itachi argued with their ex leader for her to be in the Atatsuki. She slowly took the ruby ring off her finger and stroked the gem softly and fell asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!!!  
Itachi: "Hey its long!"

Me: "Yeah I put a lot of effort into it."

Itachi: "OMG I was nice?????"

Me: "HA! That's the pay back you get for stealing my marshmallows!"

Itachi: "Don't forget the cotton candy."

Me: "I'm saving that for the next chapter!"

Itachi: "……………………….."

See you next chapter!!!


	2. Mission and Old Team Mates

Living for Myself 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto name or show.

Itachi: "Oh yeah! I own this new story!"

Me: -Gives him a whack over the head.-

Itachi: "owwww…. What was that for?"

Me: "For stealing Angels123792's candy."

Itachi: "But!!! I didn't!!!"

Me: "Then who did?"

Itachi: "It was…..my evil twin!!!!!!"

Me: -Gives him another whack over the head.-

Me: "That was the dumbest excuse ever!!!"

Itachi: "Ow."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sunshine poured through the curtains in Sakura's room. She rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands. She brushed her hair with a chakra powered comb which when combed through her hair instantly turned her hair black. It was one of the Atatsuki's disguise items. She put on a black long sleeved top and black flair pants.

Sakura had always had a dense feeling in her heart. Every time she kills someone it takes her mind off it. The dense feeling has a weird sting to it. She never really understood why if was there and what it was trying to tell her.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

Sakura hummed that song remembering it from her childhood. She always use to wish to be a good nurse and less big forehead and marry Sasuke Uchiha and……

Sakura paused. Marry Sasuke Uchiha? Where did that come from? A confused Sakura went next door to wake Katsuya up.

Katsuya woke up from Sakura knocking on her door. She always dreaded going on long missions because she would always have to spend time away from Itachi. She carefully changed her hair colour with the comb to a dark blue colour.

She got changed into red short sleeve top and red shorts with black lining.

She had a large bag which had 4 katanas and loads of needles, kunai and shurikens. She put a few kunais and shurikens into her little pack and walked out the door.

Sakura and Katsuya jumped from tree to tree trying to avoid being seen, they stopped to rest in a nearby inn. They asked for a double room. As soon as they got into the room they found the bed to be a queen size for two so they sliced the bed into two separate ones. They spent the day sharpening up their weapons and replenishing their energy.

Sakura walked down to get some food when she saw a man with dark blue hair entering the inn. He looked strangely like Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura doubted that he would show up to a place like this but out of curiosity she planted a very small and professional spy Jutsu on this man.

Katsuya sat on the bed and drew out two katanas. On the surface they didn't look very old but she knew they were at lease thirty years old. She held the two identical katanas. Black handle with a red dragon spiralling towards the top. Itachi had giving her these katanas. From the first day she joined Atatsuki she treasured them.

Sakura went back to the room too see Katsuya holding a pair of katanas. She handed Katsuya a box of rice and sat on her own bed and sharpened some of her own weapons.

"Hey I know you miss Itachi and all but you can't not eat! He'll kick my butt if you get hurt during the mission!"

Katsuya looked up from the katanas and smiled at her friend Sakura. She opened the box and started eating with chopsticks.

Sakura grinned at her friend and started working on the rest of her kunais.

In a different room a little further down from their room. The dark haired man from before muttered the words:

"Orochimaru I haven't met the Atatsuki yet. Everything is ok."

"Well done Sssssssssssssssasuke."

………………………………………………………………………………………

Oooooooh! A cliffy!!!

Lolz

Itachi: "My head still hurts!"

Me: "Serves you right!"

Itachi: "How do you keep these tortures coming?"

Me: "It's called natural evil!!!"

Please review and…

See you next chapter!!!


	3. Author's Note

AN!!!

Itachi: "Omg a letter from Setrina!"

Letter:

Dear Itachi and all readers.

i got a bruised bone in my shoulder!!! It hurts but I can still type a little. Sorry for the wait! It's the holidays so I'm going to type my brains out tonight!!! Hopefully I can get 2 new chapters tonight!!! Ow. Ok yeah I'm going to slow down. If I don't get 2 chapters out by tonight I'll get 2 chapters and a one-shot out by tomorrow!!!

Your writer:

Setrina.

P.s: Itachi keep away from my sweeties!!!


	4. Kicked Out! Finding Each other

Living for myself 3.

Hey!!! Ow. Well this is the first chapter of my 2 chapters! Enjoy!

Itachi: "What about Sasuke kills Orochimaru and goes back to Sakura?"

Me: "Nah too many of those stories."

Itachi: "Fine! Diss my idea!"

Me: "I was thinking Orochimaru tosses Sasuke out and Sakura find him then has a fight with him and then run off with him?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Sakura's flashback:_

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

_A young sakura running after the dark haired boy._

"_You can't catch me!"_

_The two of them were laughing and playing in the park._

_Sakura had just turned five at that time and was playing with her friend Sasuke._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

_A nine year old asked._

"_Sasuke-kun! Where are you?"_

_The girl was frantically looking for her friend who had been missing for a while._

_She was just about to check the training grounds when she heard the sound of kunais hitting wood._

_A very dirty Sasuke was standing there desperately trying to hit the target._

_His eyes were drooping and his arms here practically giving out._

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_Sakura saw him fall to the ground as he collapsed in exhaust._

_She quickly ran over to him and carried him all the way back to konoha._

Sasuke took off his Uchiha jacket and grabbed a towel (he is half naked!) and headed to the bath. He was having weird dreams about his former team mate who had disappeared and said to be kidnapped. He jumped into the bath and noticed it smelt like cherries. He leaned back and started drooping off…..

"_Hi Sasuke-kun!"_

"_We are in the same team!"_

"_Hn."_

…………………………………………………………………………

"_Sasuke-kun!!!"_

"_ARG!!!!!!"_

_A young Sasuke clutched at the bite mark._

…………………………………………………………………………

"_Ne Sasuke-kun? Aren't you hungry?"_

_Sakura took out some apples._

………………………………………………………………………

_Her smile……_

_Her hair……_

_Her smell……_

_She is herself………_

_I hope she is happier now………_

…………………………………………………………………………

After around two hours of sleeping in the bath Sasuke woke up smelling like cherries and wrinkly.

"Arg! I look like a freaking old man!"

Sasuke quickly wrapped a towel around him and walked back to his room. When he walked in he noticed a cherry blossom petal stuck to his table. He used his hand to brush it off but the blossom didn't move. Sasuke took a close look at it and notices it was slowly moving forward. On the other side of the table was simply a ornament of the sound symbol. The cherry blossom was slowly moving towards the symbol. He thought it was just genjutsu so he just lay back onto his bed and fell asleep.

…………………………………………

_Dream:_

_Sakura was jumping from tree to tree as if she has don't it a million times. Her friend who Sasuke couldn't identify was leaping from the top of the trees. Sakura's hair was long and lose and fluttering in the wind. Sasuke noticed they were going at a pretty steady pace and sakura wasn't getting tired at all. A couple of shadows popped up from the sides. _

"_They finally showed up" said Sakura._

"_They are going to wish they didn't!"_

"_Go for it Katsuya!"_

_The girl named Katsuya quickly flipped the man over and cracked his spine. She used her elbows so break certain bones in the man's back. The man cried out in pain and Katsuya dropped him into a river below them. Sakura was busy dislocating bones in the other man's arms. She gathered chakra in her hand and smashed the man's ribs. Sasuke didn't believe this was the sakura he had known._

Sasuke woke up sweating from the dream.

_A dream? Or a vision? _Sasuke was confused. Was she really coming to sound? But why was she coming here? Sasuke got dressed and started walking down to the main hall.

"I know he's a Uchiha but he is just too ANNOYING!!!"

Sasuke heard the sentence and slowly listened from behind the door.

"But Orochimaru-sama you were the one who picked him."

"HE NEVER LISTENS!"

"Orochimaru-sama please think before you do anything."

"HE GOES! HE ALWAYS THINK I'M UNDER HIM BUT HES THE ONE BOWING DOWN TO ME BUT HE HAS NO RESPECT!"

Orochimaru sent a force of energy at the door which broke it to pieces.

Smoke rise up from the dust.

Sasuke ran as quick as possible from Orochimaru but the snake man was slowly catching up to him. He threw Sasuke into the wall and punched out at him.

………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke woke up far away from the sound base. He heard the crackling of burning wood. He slowly stood up and walk towards the fire. A quick gust of wind and Sasuke felt the metal of a kunai at his throat.

"Who are you."

"Sa…Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke heard the person suddenly drop their weapon and fall to the ground. He quickly turned around to see a girl with black hair and green eyes looking at him.

_Black hair? Sakura has pink hair but she looks sooo much like sakura._

"S…sakura?"

Sakura stared at the man with disbelief.

_This man cannot be Sasuke! What is he doing out here when he should be in the base with Orochimaru!_

"S…Sasuke."

Sasuke slowly walked towards sakura when he sensed a force above him.

A girl with a red ribbon in her hair jumped down and put a kunai pointing to his stomach.

"Sakura what are you doing on the ground? Did he hurt you?"

Sakura just stared at the man."

"You hurt sakura!!!"

The girl lashed out with the kunai and made a slash in Sasuke's chest. Blood sputtered and landed on Sakura's face.

"STOP!!!!!"

Sakura grabbed the girl's arm and begged her to stop.

"Katsuya don't do it!"

"Sakura!"

Katsuya withdrew her kunai and looked at sakura who was still clinging on her arm with tears in her eyes. She watched at her friend slowly stood up and tackle hugged the man she was attacking. The man had fainted from lost of blood but Sakura picked him up on her back and they headed back to camp.

Sakura put Sasuke's body down near the fire and slowly began to heal him.

"S…..Sakura…"

Sasuke weakly said her name but Sakura still heard it. When she finally finished healing his wounds she lifted him into a tent and fell asleep next to him.

Katsuya was sitting in her tent while thinking about Itachi and Sakura and the weird man Sakura took back to camp. He looked like Itachi but younger. Katsuya took a large Atatsuki robe out of her camping back. She turned the collar out and it had the Uchiha symbol on it. She hugged the robe as if it was a teddy bear. Itachi had given her the robe when they first officially became a couple.

Everyone fell asleep without knowing there was someone lurking in the shadows.

………………………………………………………

First one tis down!!!

Me: "Yay!!!"

Itachi: "One more to go."

Me: "I might do a one-shot…"

Itachi: "Hn."

Me: "Hey Itachi where has my chewing gum gone?"

Itachi: "Into a bin."

Me: "WHY???"

Itachi: "Because I ate it."

All you can hear now is a crack.

See you next time!!! 

Set


	5. Running, MemoriesKisame's FF

Living for myself 4

Me: "Hey!!!"

Itachi: "Hn."

Pst!!! Itachi is just a little bit annoyed because I exterminated all his little friends because they had a party while I was gone so I used rat smoke but now all the Atatsuki is here!

Sasori: "Hello readers."

Deidara: "Yeah! Yeah."

Kisame: "Got any tuna?"

Tobi: -sits in corner and rocks back and forward.-maybe it was the rat smoke…

Me: "So you guys! How about writing fan fiction?"

Deidara: "Oh yeah! You made Itachi do that story thing yeah!"

Me: "Deidara it's called fan fiction."

Kisame: "I'll do one!"

You heard folks! The Kisame will do a fan fiction at the end of this story! Stay tuned to find out!

……………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke woke up from a deep sleep when he heard something move beside him. He turned to see a sleeping sakura lying next to him. Her long silky pink hair was in tangles.

"S….Sasuke?"

Sasuke heard sakura say his name. He wrapped him arms around her.

……………………………………………………………………..

Sakura was having a dream about how Orochimaru took over Sasuke's body and massacred Konoha. She saw herself helpless to stop the attack. She ran out in front of Orochimaru/Sasuke.

"S….Sasuke." she said the word with trembling sounds. She flung herself at the person and hugged the person with all her might.

She hugged Sasuke with closed eyes remembering all the past.

Suddenly she felt a stab in her back. She opened her eyes too see Sasuke had stabbed her in the back. He tore away from her and threw kunais at her…….

Sakura jumped up suddenly from the dream.

Sasuke felt sakura suddenly jerk up. He looked her in the eyes and hugged her.

Sakura felt Sasuke's arms around her and she jumped up and away from him while remembering her dream (They are dressed!!! Don't worry!). Sasuke looked at sakura with surprise.

Sakura was scared. Was she really asleep with him? Sakura looked down at Sasuke and slowly calmed down.

_It was only a dream! But what if this really isn't Sasuke! It might be Orochimaru! I have to find out!._

"Sasuke-kun………."

"Yes Sakura?"

"Why did you join Orochimaru?"

_Sasuke's thoughts:_

_What is a easier way of saying I love you?_

"Sakura I love you!" (AN: hehehe just a lil bit of my humour…..i know it sucks.)

Sakura was shocked.

"I looked for you everywhere and when I got the news of Itachi kidnapping you I couldn't help it! I knew I couldn't beat him but I wanted to try! I got caught by Tsunade-sama for running away! Then Orochimaru showed up and said he could help me get power but then he threw me out for not letting him take my body and thinking about you too much!"

"S…..Sasuke………"

"And it was until I found you that I realized that my true goal was to bring you back to me."

"Sa…..Sasuke…"

"And to tell you………………that I love you."

"Sa-"

Without letting her finish Sasuke pulled Sakura into a kiss.

_It's powerful, it's miraculous and it's right here..._

_It's bursting open, it's magical and it's wonderful..._

_It's lyrical, it's comical and it's enhanced with love..._

_Look, it's LOVE!_

_There is a miracle that started with a kiss, isn't there? (isn't there?)_

_Whether it rain or shine, wherever you go... _

_I will always go with you!_

_Even if you get angel wings and fly away... (fly away)_

_I would go to your glittering chapel at the other end of the galaxy..._

_To ring your wedding bells!_

_No need to worry, no need to fret,_

_You'll cry for joy once again..._

_I'll protect you and say,_

_"I LOVE YOU!" as I hold you to my chest._

_"I LOVE YOU TOO" you said, and it makes me happy. (so happy)_

_If you're serious about love, you can't hesitate..._

_Love will leave you if you do!_

_I would walk through fire for you... (Just for you)_

_Or go to a freezing country in a bathing suit!_

_Even outer space is OK!_

_Aren't you relieved? Are the burdens all gone?_

_I always want you to smile._

_Something will swell up in our chests..._

_And it'll sound like a heart._

_There is a miracle that started from a kiss..._

_It's natural, it smiles and it's wonderful..._

_It's confused and it's tumbling down, yet it still looks like a dream..._

_Look, it's LOVE!_

_But seriously here, just a minute..._

_I want now to know you better since..._

_Your voice whispers to me you say_

_You want to hold me gently..._

_Look, it's LOVE!_

Sakura was shocked. Sasuke slowly and gently ended the kiss while still holding Sakura in his arms.

"Sasuke……..I do too." (AN: I know it's a little cheesy)

Katsuya was just lying in her sleeping bag while wondering if she should go wake sakura up. She was glad sakura could finally find someone to love but is she jealous because sakura has someone right here with her and she doesn't? thinking back to Itachi and their first kiss. It was out of stupidity that the two of them got into a fight.

Katsuya heard a shuffle outside. She grabbed hold of her weapon pack and got into a fighting position.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other for a while before getting back into another kiss. They didn't notice the sudden shuffles of foot steps outside until Sakura heard Katsuya yell:

"Sasuke! Get Sakura out of here!!!"

They frantically pulled the flap of material to see a blood battle over camp. Six ninjas were trying to wound Katsuya who had a couple of cuts and bruises. Sakura tried to stay but Katsuya said no. she commanded Sasuke to take her away. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and led her deep into the forest.

Rain began to fall and in no time everything was drenched.

Katsuya tried hard to battle off all the nins.

But she didn't end the battle without a nice stab in the abdomen.

Tired and wary she lay on the ground with the rain coming down remembering memories of her and Itachi. She remembered when some of the women in the Atatsuki who were jealous of her and Itachi getting close. And when Itachi had to leave on a hard mission and how worried she was.

_Oh  
_

_Ohoohwooe  
_

_Oooh  
_

_Ooohhwooe_

_Nobody wanna see us together   
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
We gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you_

_Nobody wanna see us together  
Nobody thought we'd last forever  
I feel I'm hopin' and prayin'  
Things between us gon' get better  
Men steady comin' after you  
Women steady comin' after me  
Seem like everybody wanna go for self  
And don't wanna respect boundaries  
Tellin' you all those lies  
Just to get on your side  
But I must admit there was a couple secrets  
I held inside  
But just know that I tried  
To always apologize  
And I'ma have you first always in my heart  
To keep you satisfied_

_Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
We gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you_

_Got every right to wanna leave  
Got every right to wanna go  
Got every right to hit the road  
And never talk to me no more  
You don't even have to call  
Even check for me at all  
Because the way I been actin' lately  
Has been off the wall  
Especially toward you  
Puttin' girls before you  
And they watchin' everything I been doin'  
Just to hurt you  
Most of it just ain't you  
Ain't true  
And they won't show you  
How much of a queen you are to me  
And why I love you baby_

_Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
We gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you_

_Oh oh oh oh oh  
Cause I got you  
Cause I got you  
Ooooh  
Cause I got you babe  
Cause I got you_

_Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
We gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
We gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you_

She smiled. Then blacked out.

………………………………………………………………..

Kisame's story:

Kisame was sitting in the Atatsuki lounge when Deidara came in with some salmon.

"Hey Kisame can you cook salmon? It was on sale so I got some. Just for a change."

Kisame stared at the blonde. Then suddenly grabbed out knives, forks, spoons, grater, cutting board etc.

He grabbed a book from the shelf and opened it to a page and began throwing things into a pot and stirring it.

Deidara watched in surprise. Then went to his room.

30 mins later….

"Dinner time!"

Everyone came from their rooms. Deidara was chatting to Sasori about a mission and Itachi was just talking.

When Kisame served the meal everyone was staring at him. They didn't know he could cook. They began eating and each individual found the meal quite appetising.

When they finished Sasori took the plates and put them in the sink. He was surprised to see the cookbook still on the counter. He turned the book over and stared. He ran to the toilet as fast as he could. Deidara wondered what was wrong. He looked at the title of the book…………… and fainted.

**HOW TO MAKE FISHFOOD FOR DUMMIES!**

……………………………………

Me: "Ahahahahahaha you guys ate fishfood!!!!!"

Itachi: "HN."

Deidara: "It was pretty funny afterwards I mean, we thought Kisame could cook! Yeah!"

Sasori: Beats Kisame over the head

Me: "Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! I might not be able to update soon because I'm moving house! See you all soon! And don't forget to review!"

-Atatsuki are beating Kisame.-


End file.
